Thy Kingdon Come
by Crazy A
Summary: Sasuke is about to learn you never miss something if it gone. SasuNaru and MadNaru. NO FLAMERS


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

"YOU'RE MINE BOY"! The man charged at the masked ninja he threw ninja stars at him."Childs play" said the masked ninja blandly. The masked ninja side stepped and avoided the stars. The old man then went into a blind fury and started charging toward the masked man attacked head on. The old man drew out his samurai sword and went for the masked one with a full intention of slashing his throat, only to be countered with a sword that had completely knocked the poor man off his feet. The masked one quickly grabbed the other one sword and threw it out of the other ones reach. Then the masked one said "will you come quietly or do I have to sedate you". "GO TO HELL"! The old man cried and quickly got up on his feet and reached for a shuriken in his belt only to be shocked by a lighting style justu. "Bastard" the old man said weakly "you and your cursed organization will be destroyed by us rouge ninja". The old man fell on the ground completely and utterly defeated. The Masked man to off his mask that has revealed the face of the one and only Sasuke Uchia. "And like always we will be there to stop you and your sinful thinking" said Sasuke. The old man just started to laugh insanely. "Do you; ha ha think we are the ones committing sin haa". He wheezed "you and your organization are the one that should be repenting". Sasuke did not need to say anymore as his teammates came up right behind him. One of his teammates known as Karin went up to him and asked "Sasuke-kun are you alright". All the answer she heard was "Hn". Juugo the biggest of the team went up to the grubby old man and read him his rights. All the old man said was "down with Akatsuki".

The three former members of Hebi went back to head quarters to report the resistance made by the rogues. Akatsuki is now located in the crossroads of the former liberated ninja countries. Now the question is how the former secret organization became the rulers of the ninja world. That happened after the retrieval of the vessel for the Nine Tail Fox. They were so powerful that not only they took down Fire Country but the other countries surrounding it. Ever since that day the citizens live in fear the newly named country the Rising. No ninja was to carry weapons around the country so it could promote peace. Almost everyone had to wear a Brazza ring. This ring allowed the leader to control everyone movements. If a person thought by his or her self then the ring would lobotomize them. So no one a mind of their own except for the leaders trusted fighting force Judgment. The most feared, strong and intelligent group of young women and men. Sasuke Uchia was the top enforcer he receives the most respect out of all officers. What do you expect the leader is his great uncle Madara. Konoha was no more nothing left as though it never existed. All that is left is a big vast space the only things left standing is Madara's statue and of course the Uchia complex(AN: That is where Sasuke lives). The citizens were surprisingly spared. The elders however were not so lucky.

(Back with Sasuke)

Team Hebi was walking into Akatsuki base (aka Madara's castle). Juugo was carrying the old prisoner, Karin was trying to start a conversation with Sasuke, and Sasuke was just ignoring her. Many of the servants were bowing to them as they walked by. They walked until they finally stopped at the doors of Madara's throne room. Sasuke opened the door and walked forward until he stopped by two thrones. But he saw something very disturbing. Madara was making out with his "queen". Sasuke coughed so perverted uncle knew he was there. Madara stopped and let go of his "queen" who was looking quite flustered and embarrassed of the company. Madara finished buttoning his shirt and zipping his pants up. His "Queen" took place right by his side and reverted too stare at the youngest Uchia with cold icy blue eyes. Madara looked at his nephew and smirked "well then Sasuke" he sneered "what do I owe this rude interruption." Sasuke finished having a staring contest with his former best friend and Madara's lover Naruto Uzamaki. "I'm here to report sir" started Sasuke "the criminal has been apprehended he will be locked up and question afterwards". "Ah very good" said Madara "well I guess there nothing t-Ahhhh"! He was cut off after hearing a faint cry. Naruto got up and went near the crib near his and gently picked up a tiny being. Aw my beautiful Ryu Naruto cooed "don't cry the underling will leave soon Shh". "Koi" Madara started "why is Ryu-chan crying". " He must have sensed some negative energy coming from _the Thing_" Naruto stated while rubbing soothing circles on Ryu`s back. "Well nephew not only you have upseted my Kitsune but my son as well GET OUT"! bellowed Madara. Sasuke kept his cool exterior and bowed grudgingly. And left the throne room Karin asked what was going on but was ignored. His cool mask finally broke and he broke the mirror near the door.


End file.
